The present invention relates to a programmable computer pointing device and more specifically to a processor-based portable computer mouse with a keypad and a display.
Most modern computer systems include some form of graphical user interface. A computer user operates such computers by selecting items (e.g., icons) displayed on the computer's display screen. Traditionally, the user employs a computer pointing device to move a cursor displayed on the computer's display screen and select the items displayed on the screen.
A very popular computer pointing device is the so-called computer mouse. A user moves the cursor on the display screen by moving the computer mouse over a surface. A motion sensor in the computer mouse detects the movement of the computer mouse and sends signals to the computer that indicate the direction and the distance the computer mouse moved. The computer processes these signals to position the cursor on the display screen.
To perform an operation associated with an item displayed on the display screen, the user depresses a switch located on the computer mouse. This causes the computer mouse to send another signal to the computer. The computer processes this signal to perform the selected operation.
Traditionally, the functionality of the computer mouse has been limited to control and data entry operations. However, because a computer mouse is a relatively indispensable item for many computer users, the computer mouse would be more useful if it performed additional functions.
Many computer users also use devices that allow them to access the same data file on more than one computer or other electronic device. Frequently, a person maintains information such as a phone number directory on an office computer but needs access to the information when travelling. In addition, it is often desirable to transfer the information to other computers. Some portable devices such as electronic address books and appointment books can transfer data between the device and a computer. However, this method of transferring data between computers may be undesirable because a person would have to purchase a portable device he or she might not otherwise need. Moreover, these devices typically are relatively bulky and often must be used with additional electronic devices to transfer data to and from the computer.
A watch device sold by Timex Corporation under the name "DATA LINK" receives data from a computer without using an additional electronic device. The watch uses an optical sensor to detect changes in the image displayed on a computer display screen. The changes in the displayed image define the data transferred to the watch. In its current configuration, the watch does not transmit data to the computer.
In view of the limitations of the devices discussed above, it is desirable to provide a portable device that conveniently and economically allows a person to access information stored in the device and transfers information between electronic devices.